


A Poem by Snape

by The_Fox_Embowed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fox_Embowed/pseuds/The_Fox_Embowed
Summary: A love poem, written by Severus Snape.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	A Poem by Snape

We sat in the grove, our hands entwined,  
As I told you of a world that you’d soon find,  
You looked at me with eyes so bright,  
To learn of it from me despite  
The knowledge that your sister’s heart,  
Would fill with hate, that you must part.  
The curious glint within your eye,  
Awoke in mine a vain reply,  
My heart was filled with something new,  
A feeling that I must pursue.  
But knowing that it was too soon,  
The moment was not opportune,  
I waited to speak, to well reveal,  
The object of my heart’s appeal.  
But as we grew, I soon did find,  
That you are far above my kind.  
And so my love I did conceal,  
Comforted that it was real,  
But afraid that it was unreturned,  
That if told, my love be spurned.  
We sit in the grove, no more entwined,  
And how I wish I were unconfined.


End file.
